Me Myself And I
by minerchick9087
Summary: Kidnapped by kraang, stripped of his shell and now he's guiding himself through the treacherous New York under a secret identity, Leo now has to fend off shredder, his brothers and the kraang all while getting sweet, sweet revenge.


He woke up, his mind fuzzy, sight blurry and no recollection of what had happened prior to this situation, all he knew is that he was a prisoner of the kraang.

Leos cell was dark, next to no light entered save from that of the door panel, his hands were bound in large cuffs, and honestly his head was throbbing, this couldn't get any worse. He didn't know how he got here he just recognized the tech as kraang, he had tried escaping a couple days ago but the cuffs where chained to the ground to his dismay, so he was stuck helplessly waiting for rescue. It had been weeks in this place, probably only a day or so back on earth, yet still that hadn't stopped the kraang injecting him with various, things, strange liquids that made him feel drowsy, numb, some even made him hear and see things, whatever they where they were driving him insane. The clanking of footsteps sounded outside his door, probably going to drug him up again, yet when the door opened they had no tray, the two bots simply unlocked the chain and dragged him off.

Despite his kicking and struggling he was locked up again this time in a large lab like room, hand above his head feet barely on the floor, a rather decrepit bot approached him, he looked him up and down before pulling out a rather strange scalpel,

"the one known as the turtle may feel that which is known as pain" the droid spoke in regular monotone underdeveloped English

"what do you mean" leo asked trying to keep his composure, he got no response but soon felt a searing pain in his side, a burning and cutting sensation all at once, he couldn't contain the scream of pure agony that escaped his mouth, it was like nothing he had ever felt, and it was so agonizingly slow, it went a few centimeters down before starting to cut along his plastron, the pain was unbearable, the corners of leos vision went black but the sweet release of passing out didn't come, this torture just dragged on, this knife slowly making its way down his plastron.

After what seemed like hours it stopped, the knife was gone but the throbbing pain lingered, leos throat was sore, and he was shaking like a leaf, dried tear streams made his cheeks itchy, please let it be over. Leo saw the droid place a bowl on a table before grabbing another, why does he need a bowl, his mind wasn't quite up to scratch right now. The droid came back, this time going beyond leos view,

"no" he whispered, he tried for more but his voice just wouldn't, then just as before it started again agonizing pain with no way out, it went on and on eventually it felt as though they were pulling at nerves in his body, leo couldn't tell what was what at this point it all hurt just the same. Eventually it died down a bit, just the occasional pull at his neck, tug on a nerve and the soldering sensation, again it stopped, through his clouded mind he heard one of the kraang

"take the one known as the turtle back to that known as the cell with that which is known as cation" finally he could rest in his cell never had he been so glad to be locked in a room. He felt his body fall limp as he was carried by two droids out of the lab. As the cell door slammed shut Leo couldn't even muster the energy to move he just lay limp and lifeless-like, until he drifted to sleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

 _Back at the lair_

Three turtle brothers flopped down exhausted on the couch

"any luck?" April asked desperately, the three just shook their heads

"maybe he's just wanting some space, he would call if there was an emergency right" Donnie tried to reassure

"it has only been a day" April added joining in on Donnie's reassurance talk

"yea, Leo's totally able to kick ass hed call if he wanted help" Mikey perked up

"alright fine, but if he's still a no show in two days, we track 'im down" Raph declared glancing sternly at the team who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Leo's PoV_

He peeled his eyes open, and groaned, his head hurt from all the screaming, however long ago that was, he tried sitting up but the second he lifted himself pain shot through him like a bullet, he let out a feeble cry as he flopped back down, which felt weird, with great effort he pushed himself against a wall, a single glance down and he felt his chest tighten, his chest that he could now see, bare, without a hands shook as he chugged in what air he could, hesitantly he reached to his back letting his hand slide down a large, very tender strip, what he only assumed was a scar. Did they give him a spine, did they really take his shell and give him a spine, he steadily calmed his breathing, trying not to think about how naked he now felt, they had the decency to give him to give him a quilt of sorts, in fact looking now they hadn't cuffed his hands, why he didn't know but this may be the only chance he gets to get out, he faintly heard the clank of metal footsteps approaching, now or never. Biting back the pain he rose to his feet, wobbling slightly at the rigidness yet floppiness of this new back, he carefully made his way over to a corner next to the door, as the footsteps stopped and the door slid open, he prepared to take this guy out, but his back was demanding attention in the worst way, as the bott walked in he grabbed it and smashed it against the wall with as much strength as he could muster, falling to his knees immediately after, this was hell, and he was leaving right now and no back was stopping him. Pushing himself back up he sauntered down the halls, using the walls for support, little crevasses to hide, eventually he found it, the hub room, his way out of here. Poking his head in a few portals he soon found earth, New York, and without hesitation allowed himself to fall through.

The crisp night breeze felt nice, more so on the fresh wounds and now bare chest, he let out a sigh of relief, home, back in the city, safe he was just feeling better, when

' _well you're back now, but will your brothers really take you back looking like that'_ a rather cynical voice echoed

"who said that" Leo asked looking around, but nobody seemed to be there

 _'why me of course, the only one in the putrid world who still cares about you'_ the voice seemed to taunt him, Leo sat up and looked around, he almost missed it but a figure stood at the edge of the roof

"listen, you, I don't know who you are but you're lying and id like it if you just go away" he yelled eventually finding his footing, the figure turned and walked towards him

' _I don't lie, actually im the only one you can trust, as for who I am why its simple don't you see, I am you and you are me'_ as it drew closer the dim light of the mood made his features more distinguished and leo nearly fell to the floor when he found himself looking at, himself. He was slightly darker, his eyes resembling black more than blue, and he seemed to have a smoke coming from him as though he were dissolving into the air, or tip of a burning cigar

' _trust me, they won't want you, they would treat you like some fragile ornament, eventually get sick of you and leave you just like they did before, you're better off with me'_ this phantom leo had clasped both hands on leos cheeks and was alarmingly close to his face, a large face splitting grin plastered on his ghastly figure

"that's not true, you're lying, stop" he couldn't handle this not now, it was too much

' _then where were they when you needed them most'_ a cat knocking over a bin in the nearby ally caused leo to flinch and just like that this, this phantom of his mind was gone, vanished into thin air.

Frowning leo headed towards home, the sewers, but stopped what if this guy was right what if that is what they do, he stood for a good five minutes, pondering before eventually turning around and shuffling towards the warehouse district, there were some abandoned buildings there he could hide out in.

 **A/N: ok soo not the longest chapter but It's just a start I'm thinking of calling the little other Leo just phantom coz you know it easy and stuff but we will see how it goes, (also if you know my other story i am working on it but I honestly can't think of anything sorry)**


End file.
